Murdock's Ten Things
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: In response to the Challenge on the ATSB - Looking at Murdock as a long-time resident of the VA, name ten things that make his room a home. Murdock prepares to leave the VA


**Title: Murdock's Ten Things**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: Murdock prepares to leave the VA**

**Ratings: PG**

**Notes: In response to the Challenge on the ATSB - **Looking at Murdock as a long-time resident of the VA, name ten things that make his room a home.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this, I just do it for the jazz! **

* * *

"Okay, Captain Murdock, Dr Richter signed off all the papers. You're free to go."

"What? Free? I'm sane?"

"Yeah, says so right here." The nurse tapped at her clipboard.

"How? When?"

"Apparently some general signed it off."

"Some general? Who?"

"I don't know, doesn't say."

"Man, that was fast. You mean I really am free to go?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What, I can go anywhere in the country?"

"If you want to," the nurse replied, some impatience in her tone.

"Like, like, Langley, Virginia?"

"If that's where you fancy going, Murdock, then that's where you can go." She smiled at him. "Just start packing up your things, and we'll organise your transport." The nurse looked into his room, shaking her head. "You're probably going to need a van or something."

Murdock turned, hands in his pockets and looked at his room. Well obviously he'd be taking his clothes, but looking around, could he afford to take all of the items he'd gathered over the years? Did he really need them all? He knew he was a hoarder, couldn't quite throw anything away. Kept things. Kept things safe for the team at times. Only one with a fixed addressed. He smirked, and what a fixed address it was.

Okay, okay, I can't take all this shit with me. New life, new start. Ten things, Murdock, take ten things.

He looked around, spotting his jacket hung over a chair, obviously that was going with him. (1) He grabbed his baseball cap that he'd thrown on his bed. That was coming too. (2) Had some spares somewhere, must find them.

Arcade machine, that's got to come with me. (3) I'll need that when there's nothing on the TV. Now, the nurse did say she'd get a van.

Murdock walked over to a chest of drawers, opening up a drawer and rummaged through it.

"Sockie!" Although, really, technically, I am sane. Ah, but he couldn't leave Sockie. (4)

In the same drawer he found his last Range Rider mask (5). He'd hidden that one from BA. Had to come, couldn't leave behind the Range Rider.

He opened another drawer. It contained letters, papers and correspondence. He pulled out a postcard. It was sent a long time ago, but he wanted it. From Amy, when she'd first arrived in Jakarta. Damn, he hadn't heard from her in a while. He slipped it into his pocket. (6)

Murdock was about to close the drawer when he noticed a feather. He frowned as he pulled it out. A feather earring. Man, he still had that. He shook his head, laughing to himself. Ah, what the hell, it's light and small. He could wear it when he hung out with the big guy at the weekends. (7)

Okay that's seven. Three more items to go. He looked around his room. He smiled as he saw the stuff he had on his windowsill. Face had bought him one of those model aeroplanes, he'd sat there and made it one rainy day. He took it off the shelf and placed it the bag he was starting to pack. (8)

He glanced up at one of his shelves, something caught his eye.

"Therm, there you are." He grabbed the lobster claw off the shelf. "Can't leave you behind." (9)

He looked around, sure there was lots of things he'd be leaving behind. But he'd buy more comics. Besides he was going to be busy, being free.

Finally, Murdock zipped up the couple of bags he had, with his clothes and the items he'd chosen. Except for the arcade machine. That was unplugged and waiting by the door. No way that was fitting in some bag.

Okay, that's nine, still have one more to go.

"Murdock, are you ready?" An orderly entered the room to help him with his bags.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." Murdock looked at his room, hesitant to leave it. Sadness started to creep in, an ache in his chest. He shook his head. Damn, he was glad to see the last of this place, but at the same time, it had been a home for a very long time. He was going to miss it.

In the corner of the room, a dog sat in its bed, tail wagging and tongue out, panting. Of course, how could he forget Billy?

"Come on, boy," Murdock called to his dog, waving his arm. "We're going to Langley." (10)

_**end**_


End file.
